In the Elevator
by Faith777
Summary: James and Logan work out their problems in the elevator. Pairing: James/Logan Rated M


**Rated M**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

**Don't read if the pairing of James/Logan offends you**

**Jagan **

**Enjoy!**

**In the Elevator**

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at James.

"You can't stay mad at me forever!" James yelled back at me.

"Yes I can, what you did is unforgettable." I said.

I had to get away from James before I did something I would regret later. I ran into the elevator and pushed the up button to go to my apartment that I share with my band mates. I just hope no one is home so I can cry and be by myself.

"Don't run away from this, we have to talk about this." James begged me.

"No, James I just need to be alone, especially away from you." The elevator opened, and I walked inside.

"Logan I'm sorry, but I had to." James spoke with sad eyes.

"No, you didn't, why would you have to do something like that?" I said with anger.

James quickly came into the elevator as the doors began to close.

"James get out, I don't want you in here." I pushed James, but he barley moved, so I started slapping his arms and chest. "Why would you do that to me, I thought you were my best friend?"

James grabbed both of my wrists to make me stop hitting him. "Logan you are upset I understand, but just hear me out."

"No, you kissed Camille right in front of me, how could you! We have been dating for almost a year now!" I yelled.

"You don't even love her! You wanted to break up with her, so I gave you a reason!" James yelled back.

"You kissed her so I would break up with her?" I said confused.

James pushed the emergency button making the elevator stop. "James why did you do that, you know I'm claustrophobic." I started to panic and sweat.

"Logan calm down, just talk to me." James said.

"W-why did you kiss Camille?" I questioned feeling my throat closing.

"If I didn't you would never have broken up with her." James calmly said.

"Do you like Camille?" I asked.

"No," James replied.

"Then why do you care if we are dating or not?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." James said looking away from me.

"Why not, I thought you wanted to talk, and now is a good time." I said wanting out of the elevator.

"Why does it matter, you and Camille are broken up and that's all that matters." James replied.

"I hate you, now let me out." I replied trying to open the elevator.

"I'm not going to let you out until you stop hating me." James said.

"Well that's too bad because you wanted my relationship to crash and burn." I said pushing James away so I could get out of here.

"Logan, knock it off." James grabbed my wrists and pinned me against one of the walls.

"James, I can't breathe, please let me out." I whispered closing my eyes, trying to steady my breathing. I felt hot lips on mine. I thought I was dreaming, so I opened my eyes to find James' mouth on mine. After a while, James came up for air.

"James?" I whispered not sure what to do.

"That's why I had to break you and Camille up. I can't stand to see you with her, it hurts. It kills me Logan, I wish I could be the one who could make you happy, and be able to love you." James whispered against my neck.

"James I had no idea." I said.

"I have wanted you for so long Logie. I need you." James started to kiss and suck on my neck.

"James," I breathed.

"Let me love you Logan, let me show you what it feels like to be loved. You will never be alone again." James said.

"Jamie I want you." I breathed out.

"What do you want me to do Logan?" James said against my lips.

"Touch me." I begged.

James did as he was told letting go of my wrists moving one of his hands between my legs. "James, please more." I begged.

"How badly do you want me Logan?" James said teasingly.

"Really bad James, I have dreamed about this moment for a long time now." I said.

James started to unzip my pants and started palming me through my boxers. My arms were around James' shoulders for support. No one has ever touched me there before.

"Does it feel good?" James asked me.

"Yes, it feels so good." I replied.

I watched as James slowly removed my boxers. James lowered his body, so his face was by my groin. My hands entangled with James' hair as he gently grabbed my member working his hand up and down. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall behind me. James' hand began to speed up; I gasped as my eyes flew open watching James. "James, I-I'm close." I moaned. "Come for me Logie." James said.

James was now licking circles around the head of my groin. This had to be the best thing I have felt. I was moaning James' name over and over again, wanting more of his touch. I have forgotten that I was in the elevator; I just wanted James and only James. James took my groin into his mouth as one of his hands was fondling my balls. "You taste so good Logan." James said against my groin.

James' mouth was moving faster around my groin, and I was getting close. "James!" I yelled as I came into his mouth. James swallowed as he stood up and attacked my lips. I instantly let him enter my mouth. I wanted to stay like this forever; I wanted James to love me until his last breath.

James let go of my mouth as he helped me put my boxers and pants up. James pushed a button making the elevator move again. "T-thank you," I said stupidly, not actually knowing what to say. "You're welcome," James replied. "Logan I like you, actually I love you, and I have for a long time." James said pouring his heart out to me. I was about to tell him how I feel about him, but the elevator doors opened and there stood Camille. I was frozen and couldn't stop staring at her. "I understand," James said as he walked out. "James wait, don't go!" I yelled after him, but James just ignored me and continued to walk away.

"Logan, can we talk?" Camille asked me.

"Sure, I think we have to." I replied stepping out of the elevator.

"Logan I am so sorry that James and I kissed. It was so stupid of me, and I love you Logan, please forgive me and take me back." Camille begged me.

"Camille I forgive you, but we can't be together. I am in love with someone else, and I have to go tell the person I love that before it is too late." I said letting Camille down.

"Who is she, do I know her?" Camille said upset crossing her arms.

"You do know him, his name is James." I said.

"What are you talking about, James is your friend?" Camille said confused.

"James is my friend, but I love him and want him to be more than a friend." I said.

"Well I was always secretly jealous of your close friendship. Well what are you waiting for, go get your man." Camille said.

I ran for apartment 2J, I needed to let James know how I feel. I opened the apartment door. "James?" I yelled out hoping he is here. I found James lying on his stomach on the couch. "James," I whispered not wanting to upset him. "Go away I don't want to see you right now." James said muffled into the couch cushion.

I went over the couch and sat next to him. "I think we should talk," I said. I started to rub my hand up and down his back for comfort.

"I'm guessing you and Camille are back together now right?" James said upset.

"No, I told her I was in love with someone else." I said.

James sat up and questioned me, "You're in love with someone else?"

"Yes, and he has been by my side for a long time now." I said giving James' lips a kiss.

"Are you talking about me?" James asked me.

"Of course silly, there is no one else." I laughed stroking his cheek.

"What about Camille?" James asked.

"I never truly liked her, you know that." I said.

"Yeah I know." James replied.

"I love you James, I have since High- School." I said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, we could have been together already?" James said.

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same, and besides you were girl crazy. There was no way I could have competed with all of those girls." I said.

"I was only girl crazy because I was hiding my feelings for you." James replied.

"That's why I started dating Camille, so I could hide my feelings for you." I said.

"Wow, we are so stupid." James said laughing.

"I know, but that doesn't matter now because we have each other." I said.

James kissed me making me moan. "Do you want to go and tell everyone the news?" James asked me.

"Let's go tell them later, there is something I want to go do first." I said grabbing James' hand and leading him into our shared room.


End file.
